theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher's Lunch
My fourth Wiki premiere strip. Lincoln cashes in his raffle ticket to have lunch with his teacher in the teacher's lounge. Lincoln Loud looked at the calendar and saw today was going to be a special day for him at school. Maybe not that special, though. "Well, today's the day. What day you may be wondering?" he told the viewers. "Well, at the Sadie Hawkins Dance a while back, I won a raffle. What was the prize? To have lunch in the teachers' lounge with Mrs. Johnson. Yeah. Surprise it had to be me." He got his backpack and lunch all set up. "So. I hear you're gonna be having a little bonding time with your teacher," said Lori. "How's Mrs. J been anyway?" Luna asked. "She's not still upset about the bucket thing, is she?" Luan wondered. "She's been doing pretty good. I still can't believe I won, though," said Lincoln. "You should. It felt like plot convenience that you would," said Lisa. "Well, tell Mrs. Johnson we said hi and let us know how she is. You're not the only one who was taught by her," said Lori. "Huh?" Lincoln asked. In the school hallway, Lincoln was kinda just waiting for lunch to come so he could get it over with. "So, Linc, you're gonna be seeing the teachers' lounge today? That sounds cool," said Clyde. "You're a lucky dog if ya ask me. I always wanted to see it, and my one chance got shot down like a duck on the huntin' grounds," said Liam. "Sorry you didn't win, Liam. But I'll tell you about it when lunch period's over," said Lincoln. "If it's awesome, I'm gonna be so jealous," said Liam. Soon, lunchtime had come and the other kids were getting out of their desks and rushing over to the cafeteria. "I'm ready for my special lunch, Mrs. Johnson," said Lincoln. "Come along now, my little raffle winner. A little quiet time in the lounge is just what you deserve," said Mrs. Johnson. Lincoln, the lucky winner, was gonna be stepping in the teachers' lounge in just a minute. Some of the kids like Liam were jealous because he got the honor to see what it was like. Others didn't really care as much about it. And others even teased Lincoln about going on a lunch date with his teacher. "Good luck, buddy!" said Liam. "Have fun with your new girlfriend, Larry!" said Chandler. "Mrs. Johnson is not my-" Lincoln was trying to say. "Come on in, Lincoln," said Mrs. Johnson. Lincoln stepped right on into the lounge. When he came in, he saw that it didn't look like your typical lounge. It actually looked like something you'd see at a hotel lobby. They had a seat at the desk. "Wow. The lounge looks a lot more atmospheric than I thought," said Lincoln. "That's not all," said Mrs. Johnson. She pushed a button, and the lights dimmed and played some nice soothing music. "Oh, that is a nice beat to just relax to," said Lincoln. His lunch was already off to a good start and he was getting out his sandwich. "You didn't think the faculty would just sit around here in a dull room drinking coffee and talking about life stories all the time, did you?" his teacher asked. "Would you blame me if I did?" Lincoln asked. The music was playing so lively that the teacher just had to get up and bust a move or two. She shook her booty quite a bit and Lincoln remembered something that happened at the dance that night. It was when he was avoiding Ronnie Anne. His teacher didn't know it, but she gave him quite a powerful bump across the gym. She had one strong butt. "I still got some moves," said Mrs. Johnson. "Yeah. So I noticed," Lincoln chuckled. "So, Lincoln...how are your sisters?" Mrs. Johnson asked. "Oh, my sisters? Well, they're doing pretty good. I remember when Lisa was in our class that one time," said Lincoln. "Yes. I'm amazed that your second to youngest sister possessed such an IQ," said Agnes. "Well, yeah. She is rather special that way. Though she did show off a little bit, let me be honest." "I guess she couldn't help it. But why was she acting...well...unlike herself the day after she joined?" "Uh...that's kind of a personal thing." It was best not to bring that up. Another moment that was brought up was the time Lincoln was doing a report on his family, and when his project got destroyed, all of his sisters posed as a life-size replica of his project. "I'll never forget that day. My sisters really helped me out there, let me tell ya," said Lincoln. "Yes. I recall fondly. I apologize for giving you an A- instead of an A on the assignment, but Luan really shouldn't have done that bucket trick on me like that," said Agnes. "Sorry about that. She can go a little too far with the pranks. You do not want to see her on April Fools Day, trust me." "Oh, I believe I have come across that once or twice when she was still in my class." "What?" "You don't think you're the first Loud kid I taught, do you?" Lincoln then remembered what Lori told him before he left. "Well, tell Mrs. Johnson we said hi and let us know how she is. You're not the only one who was taught by her." "Did you...teach my older sisters?" he asked. "Yep. All five of them," Agnes answered. She had some of their past files back when they were still students here at the elementary school. There they were, from Lori to Lynn. "Wow! I can't believe it, Mrs. Johnson! You've been teaching the Loud family back then! That's so cool!" said Lincoln. "Lori was definitely a star pupil of mine. She was always able to get her assignments in on time and knew how to take care of her class chores. She even organized the canned food drive of 2010," said Agnes. "Wow. Lori was the first Loud kid to be taught by you," said Lincoln. Next was Leni. "Leni was definitely a challenge of my own. She took things a little too seriously. When she went outside for gym, she wanted to show off something flashy and be more of a cheerleader. Coach Pacowski didn't really approve of that. And then there was the time there was a fire drill, and she was wondering why no one was drilling out any fire. I don't know how she passed, but she passed," Mrs. Johnson recalled. "Boy, I know Leni, and that's definitely something she'd do," said Lincoln. "Then there's Luna. She seemed to be a bit fascinated with music. But she also tried other things. I guess she was still trying to find herself," said Agnes. "So she told me about the story of her first concert," said Lincoln. "Luan...was definitely a class clown I'll never forget. That bucket prank she pulled brought back some memories. She booby trapped the whole school like some kind of prank war zone or something," said Agnes. "Wow. Even at school, she goes ballistic with the pranks on that day," said Lincoln. "Have you ever seen the classrooms look like they're upside down or get caught in gelatin in the cafeteria?" Agnes asked. "Not even Principal Huggins could stop her." "She didn't even get detention?" "With a mad girl like that, detention just wasn't enough." "Did she get expelled?" "Oh no. She threatened to set off a stink bomb in every class room if we were to do that. It was a terrible time." It was a shock to Lincoln that Luan couldn't be stopped by anyone on that holiday. "Finally, there's Lynn. She excelled in gym and was the star of every sports team in the school," said Agnes. "No surprise there," said Lincoln. "She even made tops in the wrestling team and made all the boys cry she was that good," said Agnes. "That's Lynn, alright," said Lincoln. "Oh, those were the days," said Agnes. "I still can't believe my older sisters were in your class." "I guess it's in a Loud's blood to be taught by a Johnson. Who do you think your Dad learned those breakdancing moves in college?" Even Lynn Sr. was colleagues with her. Lincoln's teacher had quite a history with his family. "And then there's you, Lincoln. The one boy of the family finally came to my class," said Mrs. Johnson. "Just think, soon it'll be Lucy's turn, then the twins', Lisa will be coming back, and finally, Lily will be learning from you soon enough," said Lincoln. "Can't wait. But you know something, Lincoln?" Agnes asked. "What?" Lincoln asked back. She got up into his ears and whispered, "You're my favorite..." This news surprised Lincoln. He was Mrs. Johnson's favorite Loud to teach? "Me? Your favorite? But why?" "Well, I heard about some of the things you did before. Like the family report. And I gotta say, I feel pretty bad about the way I acted during that polar bear naming contest." "You chastised me for living in a big family that uses up too much energy. I couldn't help it!" "Yes, and even though you did manage to get your part done, I still felt terrible about pushing you through that and naming the polar bear after myself. You led us to victory after a shaky start. So, thank you. Plus, remember when you took Frances home that weekend?" "How could I not? I forgot that Leni was afraid of spiders and Frances almost got killed by her and an exterminator. But she was willing to save her before it was too late." "I still don't approve of you not obeying my orders, but even I didn't know that was a girl, and you still took care of it and gave her quite an adventure. I chose you because I trusted you the most. And I still do to this day." Her words really touched Lincoln quite a bit. "Say, uh...remember that compliment I gave you?" he asked. "My blinding beauty. Oh, Lincoln. You may be young, but you know just how to make a woman feel good," Mrs. Johnson cooed. "Yeah, uh..." He couldn't bare to say that was meant for their sub that he thought they still had. That would break her heart. "I do indeed have a way with words," he said. Agnes giggled. "And then there was the time you and Lana did something for the frogs," she said. "I have to say, they are quite fascinating creatures, and dissecting them did seem harsh in hindsight." "Well, Lana did enable me a little," Lincoln admitted. "But you see, you're my favorite because it looks like you have the most fun ways of any assignment or task given to you. You're one of my most creative students ever." his teacher stated. "Aw, shucks," said Lincoln. While they were enjoying their lunch, another thought came across Lincoln. "So, uh...this is off the top of my head, but the weekend I took Frances home, what did you mean by she couldn't be let out of her cage unlike you?" Agnes knew it would come to this. "Well, no one can hear us. I have a bit of a wild side. While I do enjoying teaching, I like to get out every now and then and party and live life to the fullest," she explained. "Like my Pop-Pop?" Lincoln asked. "Well...I don't know about that specifically, but I just love to have fun on weekends and summer. Let loose. Show them that Agnes Johnson has got the smarts and the looks," she answered. "That explains why you broke your leg on the mechanical bull." "Yeah. Shouldn't have done it at the top speed there. I go to rock concerts, take a bungee leap, and even go swimming out on the lake in the wilderness. I love teaching, but letting loose is also a passion of mine." "So cool." "Yeah. I'm glad I could share that with you, Lincoln." He was indeed the first student she told about her exciting life to. After they finished up their meal, they noticed they still had 10 minutes left. "Still got 10 minutes," said Lincoln. "Come on. I'll show you something," said Agnes. She opened a cabinet and revealed a pinball machine right here. "Is that a pinball machine?" Lincoln asked. "We tend to play it in here when we're on our breaks. Right now, I got the high score over Ms. Shrinivas," said Agnes. She pulled the tab and started playing like a pinball wizard. "Wanna play?" she asked. "Uh...okay," said Lincoln. He took control of the flippers and even got a score higher than his teacher's. "I don't believe it! Lincoln, you got the high score! I'm so proud of you!" said Agnes giving him a bit of a hug. "Thanks, Mrs. Johnson," said Lincoln. The music was playing a little smooth jazz and Agnes decided to do a little dance with her favorite student. Of course, she gave him a booty bump by accident. "Oops," she said. "Don't worry. I'm good. Shake what your mama gave ya," said Lincoln. Just then, the bell rang and lunch period was over. "Well, looks like lunch is over. Better head back to class," said Agnes. "Right," said Lincoln. They were on their way and Lincoln's friends were wondering what was up with all that. "So, how'd it go?" Rusty asked. "Liam, prepare to be jealous," said Lincoln. "I was dreadin' that," said Liam. The last bell rang and it was time for dismissal. "Thanks again for the lunch, Mrs. Johnson. I'm glad I won that raffle after all," said Lincoln. "It was my pleasure, Lincoln. I'm glad the winner was you, too," said Mrs. Johnson. Lincoln gathered his things, but... "Wait!" said Agnes. She then gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "For my favorite student," she said. "Wait till I tell my sisters about this," Lincoln responded blushing a bit. He then headed for home, and Agnes looked on at the past Loud sisters who were in her class before. "After seeing the potential in him and his older sisters, I'll be looking forward to his younger sisters as well," she said. It was indeed going to be a lot of fun teaching Lincoln's younger sisters. But right now, her favorite was doing his best in her class. And...it was best he didn't tell the older sisters that he was her favorite. THE END Betcha didn't know *This is yet another fan fic that takes place after a certain episode: Dance, Dance Resolution. A little story about Lincoln having his lunch with Mrs. Johnson after winning the raffle at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. *I gave Mrs. Johnson a few exciting things to talk about since I've seen some hints of her having an exciting life. Like her "being let out of her cage" the weekend Lincoln took the class pet home, or the time she broke her leg riding a mechanical bull. *Just for fun, I threw in the idea of Agnes having taught all of Lincoln's older sisters for a little authenticity. *I didn't wanna make the teachers' lounge boring, so I decided to spice it up with soothing music and a pinball machine. Category:Episodes